Mercedes-Benz M-Class
Mercedes Benz M-Class are the vehicles the Gatherers used during their expedition to Isla Sorna along with two modified trailers. Their purpose was to be able to drive and navigate throughout the island for the gatherers' purpose of transporting equipment such as cameras and items for studying dinosaurs. Both of the vehicles were 1997 Mercedes ML 320s. Movie Only two variants of the Mercedes-Benz M-Class's were in operation on Isla Sorna Incident, by the InGen gatherers. *AAV Santana *AAV Fontana Plus one that was left behind, because of the lack of driver. *AAV Montana During a deleted scene they leave the vehicles where the trailer scene will occur and go to find Sarah because they don't want to risk damaging the vehicles. The evening when Ian returned from the high hide, because Nick didn't answer the phone as he was fixing a baby ''T. rex'''s leg. After he returned the Rex parents sent one of the Mercedes over the cliff. The final time we see the vehicles is when the Rex sent the trailer over the cliff with Ian, Nick and Sarah hanging by a rope. During an attempt to pull the trailers up the Rex parents came back and attacked Eddie's vehicle and kill him in the process. It rolled over the cliff but saved the lives of his friends at the cost of his life. Features Each car featured 4-wheel drive, front bull bars, a front tow cable, a winch, fog lights, rear tail light guards, custom step bars, leather seats, and a camouflage paint. Each variant included various other small changes that added to each vehicle's purpose. * Santana: Cut out backside, mounted light bar, bottom mounted hang on jerry cans, aluminum interior. * Fontana: Protective bars, mounted side lights, bottom and top mounted hang on jerry cans, grey interior, duel mounted side mirror search lights, bubble window roof, additional round bubble top. * Montana: Protective bars, extra wheel top mounted, duel grab bars on rear sides, grey interior, duel mounted side mirror searchlights, bubble window roof, hood mounted carrier, mounted door guard panes. Fate As mentioned the Santana as driven by Eddie was damaged by two T-Rex's and eventually went over the side of the cliff along with the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab. * The Fontana was rolled off the cliff by a T-Rex prior to the cliff scene above. * The Montana was unharmed and still exists at the garage where all the equipment for the InGen gatherers were manufactured and customized. Novel In the novel The Lost World, Malcolm's team has one modified-Ford Explorer that is solar-powered by panels on its' roof and hood. It is equipped with three Lindstradt Air Guns, and has a computer monitor linked with the trailers systems. It was manufactured by Thorne Field Systems. Game The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) featured the M-Class prevalently as the mode of travel. They are usable in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game). In The Lost World: Jurassic Park (console game) they can be seen in the hunters' camp and in the ending. Toyline It was the Ground Tracker from The Lost World Series 1, and the 4X4 from Matchbox's The Lost World: Jurassic Park toyline. Trivia *These were licensed by Mercedes-Benz and Amblin Studios for promotional marketing items. *As part of the marketing campaign, the M-Class was used in many licensed products such as toys and models. *Each version of the M-Class in the movie had two copies, each painted exactly as the other. *The Santana is currently displayed at Universal Studios: Orlando and the other was last seen at AMI 2009. *The Fontana is currently displayed at Universal Studios: California and the other was last seen on a promotional tour of The Lost World. *The Montana is currently on display at the Mercedes Benz Museum in Stuttgart, Germany, while the other one is unknown. *Jeff Goldblum, who starred as Ian Malcolm in the film, received a W163 for free from Mercedes-Benz as a result of the tie-in. As of 2011, it is used as his personal car. Gallery File:aav1.jpg|Montana concept art. aav2.jpg|Fontana concept art. aav3.jpg|Santana concept art. aav3_rear.jpg|Santana concept art (rear). aav3_damaged.jpg|Santana concept art (rear damaged). 4x4.jpg|1997 Matchbox toy. mbx_mercedes_ml320.jpg|2018 Matchbox toy (Montana). eddie_mercedes.jpg|2019 Matchbox toy (Santana). Category:Cars Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:Isla Sorna Vehicles Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Vehicles